Shadow the Rock Star
by Shidoni8
Summary: Shadow sees an electric guitar in a window, now he will begin the hard road to being, A Rock Star! Rated for cusses. R
1. Default Chapter

Shadow the Rock Star

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters, or anything remotely successful!

-Also, please review, even if it sucks! On with the ficcy!

Shadow was bored, he was the Ultimate Life-Form, and was created for action. With nothing to do anymore all he ever did was sit around the apartment he was renting watching TV. Occasionally he went out to eat and when he saw others he knew he waved and sometimes stopped to talk. He never spoke long though, he was mostly a loner and when he was around people, unless he was arguing with them or yelling at them, he just wanted to get away. Back at his apartment he would resume watching TV, whatever was on, and the boredom would commence.

One day he was walking along in the city and he saw Omega, the robot, walking across the street.

Shadow quickly slipped through the traffic and casually walked up to Omega.

"Hello, Omega," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"Greetings, Shadow. I am going to buy some oil," Omega droned in his robotic voice, "I need some to keep my hydraulics running smoothly."

"That's… interesting," Shadow said, "I was just…"

Shadow had stopped in his tracks and fallen silent.

He was staring into a shop window, not just any shop window. It was an electronics store, Everything From TVs to CDs, the banner in the window proclaimed loudly. Shadow was looking at an electric guitar, not just any electric guitar. A silver and red sparkly Jackson with a wamybar, sitting in the window, glinting in the sun.

"Shadow?"

Omega sounded worried (A/N-though I don't know how, his voice is robotic!) he looked at Shadow for a moment and walked off to the auto parts store.

Shadow ran into the electronics shop and found a young man with dark hair, and sunglasses, wearing a green vest with a nametag that said "Shaun". He walked up to a man and asked breathlessly,

"What is the price of the electric guitar in the window?"

"You mean the sparkly one?" Shaun asked with a grin.

" Yes"

"The silver and red sparkly one?"

"Yes," said Shadow, a little annoyed.

"The silver and red sparkly Jackson?"

"Yes," Shadow was close to pissed off.

"The silver and red sparkly Jackson with a wamyb"

Interrupting Shaun, Shadow screamed,

"WHAT OTHER ELECTRIC GUITAR IS THERE IN THE WINDOW YOU IMBECILE!"

"That is the only one sir," Shaun said in a fake bright voice.

"How much is it?" Shadow would give him one last chance.

"What, sir?"

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

Shadow stormed up to the desk at the front of the store and asked the clerk how much it was, the man quickly replied,

"400, sir".

"Thank you," Shadow replied.

On his way out he punched Shaun's face in.

Walking out of the store and down the street, Shadow, with a spark in his eye, chuckled to himself,

"heh heh heh, I know just the way to get the money".

Shadow had everything set up for the best lemonade stand in history. This would surely get him the money, and quickly. He had a table, lemons, ice, sugar, water, and signs. He made signs galore, and then posted them on every street corner within 2 miles of his stand. It only took about 30 seconds. The biggest sign he made had a picture of lemons on it and the words,

"Ultimate Lemonade, No Fakers Allowed".

He then sat down and waited. He waited for a while and had to go to the bathroom. He waited a while longer and had to go get more ice because the ice had melted. In face, he waited so long that he fell asleep sitting with his feet propped up on his little table by the road.

If he hadn't fallen into a deep sleep, he would have notice a small blue plane fly overhead, and a small orange face peeking over the edge of the cockpit to see what was below.

Up in the plane the small orange figure was none other than Tails the two tailed fox himself. Tails shook his head, not daring to believe what he thought he saw by the side of the road. Shadow? Running a lemonade stand? The thought was completely absurd, preposterous, unthinkable! Why, in the world, would he do that? It went against all of Tails' perceptions of Shadow's character!

"I have to tell Sonic," the small orange fox thought.

H flew off to the Mystic Ruins to his workshop where Sonic was waiting for him. He landed the Tornado in the landing area and ran inside the workshop. Sonic was reclining on the couch and watching TV.

"Hey, Tails! What's up?"

"Sonic, you'll never guess what I saw," Tails exclaimed as he ran in the door.

"Amy?" Sonic's eyes widened in fear.

"No."

"Eggman?" Sonic was curious now.

"No."

"Knuckles and Rouge making out?"

"No!" Tails said looking shocked.

"What? It's bound to happen someday! Fine, then what?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Shadow is running a lemonade stand!"

"……."

"It is true, I saw it!"

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Sonic was uncontrollably laughing and couldn't stop. He clutched his sides and rolled on the floor. He was practically shrieking with laughter.

"Oh my god," Sonic exclaimed, "this..this is unbelievable! I have got to tell Knuckles!" Sonic was still out of breath from laughing, he caught his breath and picked up the phone, dialing a number.

Somewhere on the floating island Knuckles picked up the phone wondering who the heck would be calling him?

"Hello," he said cautiously in his deep voice.

Knuckles, it is Sonic, you won't believe what I have to tell you!"

"You called me to trade gossip?" Knuckles asked incredulously.

"It is not gossip," Sonic said, laughter in his voice, "Tails saw Shadow running a lemonade stand while flying in the Tornado!"

"Shadow was running a lemonade stand in the Tornado, when it was flying?"

"No, idiot, Tails was in the Tornado, flying overhead!"

Knuckles bristled at being called an idiot, and then the words Sonic spoke sunk in.

"Mphhh," Knuckles said trying not to laugh, "I, um, well that's…I mean. AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

"Yeah," said Sonic, "that's what I said!"

"Hey," said Tails, "What did Knuckles say, Sonic?"

"Ya know what, Knux," said Sonic, "I think we should pay Shadow a little visit!"

"I'll get Rouge and meet you guys there, something tells me she'd like to see this!"

"Yeah right Knux, you just wanna excuse to see her again!"

"Shut up!" Knuckles yelled and hung up, glad Sonic couldn't see the blush covering his face. He recovered quickly at the thought of Shadow and the lemonade stand.

Knuckles smiled to himself and thought as he walked away from the phone,

"This is gonna be fun!"

Knuckles headed for the place he thought Rouge would be. He got there and went up to the door and, taking a deep breath, he knocked on it. Rouge opened the door with a quizzical look on her face, she looked as good as ever. She was wearing a purple halter top, and slightly bell bottomed jeans, with purple embroidered gems on the cuffs. Knuckles glanced at the cuffs and thought to himself, 'I should have known' with a smile on his face.

"Well, are you gonna say something, or did you just come by to admire my jeans?"

Rouge's voice startled him, it was confused, yes, but also curious. She was thinking why Knuckles would come here and bother her, and whether he had anything useful to say.

"Hey," Knux said, "I just came by to invite you to a little get together we're all having. May I come in for a moment?"

"Sure, only if you tell me what's going on, I can tell when something's up," she said with a sly grin.

They went into the apartment and sat down on a black leather sofa, with dark purple and hot pink throw pillows.

"Lap of luxury, isn't it?" he asked with a wry grin looking around at the stylish lamps, leather furniture, built-in dry-bar, and huge plasma screen TV on one wall.

"My line of work pays well sometimes," she said, with emphasis on the word _sometimes_, "Now, tell me what you're here for, I am guessing you aren't here to inquire about my standard of living either."

"Well here's the deal," he said, taking his time to draw out the suspense, "I just got a call from Sonic. It seems that Tails was flying the Tornado and he spotted Shadow."

"So," said Rouge, "since when is seeing Shadow front page news?"

"When he is running a lemonade stand by the road," Knuckles smirked.

"He's doing what?" Rouge looked a little shocked, and somewhat disturbed. "Why would he be doing that?"

"I don't know, but Tails, Sonic, and I are stopping by for a visit. I wondered if you might want to come along for the ride, it sounds like something you'd want to see."

Rouge was wondering why he even thought of her, they weren't that close of friends. She hadn't even seen him in almost a year!

"Sure I'll come, sounds like fun," she said with a smile, standing up from the sofa.

Knuckles smirked, and thought, 'I knew she'd come'.

"What was that?" Rouge asked him sharply, "You just smirked at me!"

"Who, me? No, I didn't smirk at you." He stood and smiled a genuine carefree smile, one that not often is found on the serious Guardian's face.

"Come on," she said, "Let's go meet Sonic and Tails there."

They arrived at the agreed meeting place, a block away from the stand. There, they found Sonic and Tails waiting for them, Sonic looking impatient, like he always does when he has to wait for people.

"Hey, guys!" Knuckles greeted them with a toothy grin.

"Long time no see," Rouge spoke to Sonic and Tails, "What have you two been up to?"

"Not much, Rouge. Hanging, working out, running… and, um tinkering with stuff," said Sonic, flashing a grin at Tails as he said the last thing.

What do you say we go say hello to Shadow?" asked Knux as he started walking down the street. Everyone walked along and came upon Shadow sitting at his table, still, you guessed it, fast asleep.

They all stood silently for a moment, Sonic trying not to laugh, Tails with a small smile on his face, Knuckles smirking, and Rouge standing with her mouth agape. Sonic was tired of waiting, he whined,

"I'm bored just standing here, someone do something!"

"Alright then," said Knuckles, "tap him, or poke him, or something."

"You poke him!" the cerulean hedgie insisted.

"Fine then!" Knuckles walked up to Shadow and held out a gloved fist, prodding him, not as lightly as he could have. Shadow woke blearily from his slumber, and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He looked at Knuckles and his brow furrowed in confusion, he blinked and then said,

"What are you doing here, Knuckles, aren't you supposed to be guarding that hunk of rock, living in lonely isolation on a godforsaken floating island?" Shadow seemed trying to annoy him.

"What a lovely speech," said Knuckles, a little pissed, "would you like to meet some friends I brought for a visit?"

Sonic, Tails, and Rouge stepped out from behind Knuckles as Shadow's eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Oh, hello, Shadow," said Sonic with a grin, "do you have any Girl Scout cookies for sale, or is it that you just stock lemonade?"

"What are _you _doing here, faker? Didn't you read the sign?" Shadow growled.

"I did read the sign, 'Ultimate Lemonade, No Fakers Allowed,' sorry, Shad, but I guess you'll have to leave." Sonic retorted.

All the others were just standing there, watching the developing face off.

"You may be grinning now, but just wait until I wipe it off your face." Shadow glared at Sonic fiercely.

"In your dreams, faker, I'd beat you any day, and there'd be nothing left!"

Their voices had escalated and now they were yelling at each other, Sonic still smirking, revved up by the argument and competition, and Shadow still glaring.

"I am going to kick your butt, you cocky, insolent, faker!" Shadow yelled with intensity.

Sonic tried to say,

"Don't you think you're over-using that word a little, Shad?" but he was cut off in the midst of his remark when Shadow spin-dashed at him and Sonic had to dodge to the left.

Sonic's face went from cocksure smirk to determined and angry in a second, he ran at Shadow and was about to attack when,

"Oh, stop it boys. Can't we all just get along?" Rouge had stepped in between them and was holding the mad hedgies at bay.

"He started it!" both the angry hedgehogs said simultaneously.

"Actually," Knuckles cut in smirking, "Sonic may have 'started it' when he made that cruel remark about the girl scout cookies, but on the other hand, Shadow didn't have to react so hostile."

"Shut up, Knucklehead, your stupid logic is not helping!" Rouge yelled at him.

Knuckles bristled, "Don't tell me to shut up, and don't call me that!" he said, somewhere between a yell and normal voice level. (A/N-is there a word for that? If you know it tell me in your review!)

Rouge smiled cruelly, "Call you what? Oh, you mean Knucklehead? Well you deserve it you stupid, stubborn,"

"Now look who's 'getting along,' Rouge!" Shadow interrupted, smirking.

"You have no right comparing your bickering with mine!" she said, realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Well I think you could use a dose of logic," yelled Knux, "Sonic was right, practice what you preach, you hypocrite!"

"Oh my god! What about you," she screamed at him, "you're the one always telling people to remain calm, look at you now! And telling people to lighten up and take a joke! When have you ever 'lightened up' you screwed up, serious, echidna, you'd grab the first person to make a joke at your own expense and pin them against the wall!"

"I," Knux began angrily.

"SHUT UP both of you," yelled Sonic as the pair of them silenced and looked at him, "I can't find Tails anywhere!"

Gasp, Doo doo doo! Anyway, review! Huggles!


	2. Forming the Band, part 1

Thank you so much to the people who gave me such awesome reviews, sonic hero, and phantom86! I hope this installment is just as good!

Shadow the Rock Star

Ch. 2

Loud Announcer Voice: "When we last left our angry, scared, friends they had been arguing copiously when Sonic made a discovery that chilled the hearts of everyone in the crowd."

"Not mine!" Shadow said coldly.

"SHUT UP both of you, I can't find Tails anywhere!" 'Sonic'

"What? Oh, Hi everyone!" called a familiar high pitched voice.

"Tails where were you?" Sonic scolded and reprimanded.

"I was over by the table, trying the lemonade! It's actually quite delicious!" Everyone else ran to try the lemonade, except Shadow, who claimed he already knew it was perfect, and Sonic who, amid the sounds of slurps and gulps of lemonade, called to Tails,

"Well, don't ever scare me like that again; I thought I had lost you."

The slurps and gulps stopped instantly, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles looked around at Sonic with raised eyeridges, and slightly slack mouths that hung open.

"What? What did I do?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles grinned and said, "Who knew you had such a maternal instinct, Sonic?"

"You would make a wonderful, caring mother!" Rouge smirked.

"Shut up!" Sonic cried, "Tails is like a little brother to me! You guys are just sick! Besides, Shadow, you never told us why you were running a lemonade stand!" Sonic finished on an accusatory note.

"That's because I couldn't have spoken over your insults!" Shadow looked irritated.

"You were yelling too, Shadow!" Knuckles said pointedly.

"Actually, it was more like he was growling!" Rouge giggled, "It actually sounded kind of funny! Shadow, if you can growl, can you also purr?"

"Shadow purring?" Knuckles laughed, "Can you just picture that?"

"I do not purr," Shadow growled.

"Well," Sonic asked, "I'm getting impatient, why were you running a lemonade stand? Tell me or I'll explode! And this better be good!"

"Actually I wouldn't mind you exploding!" Shadow smirked, "Alright, I'll tell you. I was running a lemonade stand to raise money to buy an electric guitar so I can make a punk/rock band." Shadow finished and took a breath; he had said all this very fast with one breath of air.

There was a long awkward silence, the birds chirped, the wind rustled through the grass, and a far off sound of cars honking seemed unbearably loud.

Rouge seemed mildly interested,

"Really?" she said shrugging, "sounds like fun."

Knuckles was confused,

"Why? What is the point of screaming cuss words and anti- um everything crud at a bunch of hormonally imbalanced teenagers?"

Sonic thought is was funny,

"What is up with you," he asked through his endless laughing, "who are you and what did you do with the real Shadow?" Sonic gave in to his laughing and just stopped talking.

Tails was sitting by the table downing all the lemonade behind Shadow's back.

"You do know that you need more than one person in a band, right?" Knuckles asked. "And besides, how much money is this 'electric guitar' and how much have you actually raised?"

"Well, to answer all of your questions, yes; because it is fun; I am the real Shadow; yes I do know; 400 dollars; and, if you all buy a cup of lemonade, 4 dollars!" He finished smirking.

"So, you are telling us that you have not raised any money at all?" Sonic asked dubiously. "I... I mean, as if I cared!"

"Come on, Sonic," Shadow said smirking again, "You can't tell me you wouldn't love to be on that stage, (Sonic's eyes widened) rocking hard and loud for what you believe in, (Sonic's eyes glazed over and he smiled) millions of fans and groupies screaming your name?" By now Sonic's mouth was hanging open and the star struck look on his face was the funniest thing there.

Knuckles wasn't impressed, "Why do you guys need people to show you you're great? Can't you just believe in yourself, instead of making complete idiots out of your selves to get attention, am I right, Rouge?" he asked looking to Rouge to back him up.

But Rouge was smiling into space, large stars in her eyes (A/N-sort of anime style).

"Asking Rouge to back you up?" Shadow asked, "I thought you knew better, Knuckles, we all know Rouge loves attention and admiration." Shadow leaned in closer to Knuckles and whispered in his ear, "You are so pathetic, you know you envy Sonic. You want attention so badly, you crave it. All your work, guarding that emerald, recovering it, facing near-death situations, the same as Sonic. It's all for naught, he gets all the glory and no one notices the last great echidna. You would make a great actor, but I can see through your act, this is a way to show the world how great you are. The road to fame and recognition goes this way. And Rouge is probably going to join!"

"You're wrong," Knuckles said, disturbed and unnerved, "I don't envy Sonic, I love peace, and fighting to keep it. I.. um I don't need p-people to look up t-to me" Knuckles was stuttering a little and having trouble breathing, "And, HEY! What was that about Rouge?"

"You know you want to, Knuckles," Shadow whispered, "Join me and we will all be the greatest force in the music industry!"

"Okay!" Knuckles gave in, "what the hell, I'll do it. But not for the reasons you mentioned. And don't tell anyone else about our conversation."

"Sure, whatever you say, Knuckles," Shadow's tone of voice suggested he didn't believe Knuckles at all, and perhaps wouldn't keep it a secret.

"Okay! Are you guys done talking now? Are we gonna make a band! Huh huh huh?" Tails was jumping up and down excitably, a look of sadness came over his previously overjoyed face. Then he said, "But we can't play any instruments, or have the money to buy them."

Sonic said, "No problem, little buddy, I bet you could build some awesome techno instruments for us." He then gave his signature thumbs up to Tails and the little fox's spirits were lifted almost instantly.

"Yeah, I think if I recalibrated the sound emitter and…" Tails got out a notepad and began scribbleing on it and mumbling to himself, apparently working on plans for the instruments.

"Well," said Knuckles, "We have, or will have, the instruments, except for Shadow's guitar. And then we'll need to learn how to play them, and then we need some songs of our own and we need to get 'discovered' and that should be it!"

"I think this will be fun!" said Rouge, "It'll be a nice change from government work and hunting jewels."

"I thought you said you were going to give that up!" Knuckles accused.

"Well, I sort of did!" Rouge defended, "I don't steal ones that have current owners anymore, I just take the ones that are lost or buried and things like that. Trust me, Knucklehead, I am a bat of my word."

"I said don't call me that," for the sake of being polite, she did keep her word really, he added a reluctant, "please."

"Hmm, let me think about that," she make a mock thoughtful face, "nope, you can't control what I say, but maybe I'll ease up a bit." Rouge gave a signature wink.

"Hey, lovebirds," Shadow interrupted, "Can we get out of here, Sonic and Tails already left and said they were heading toward the Mystic Ruins house/workshop. Let's catch up!"

Shadow ran off before either of them had anytime to reply, Knuckles blushed and, finding no words to express to save any embarrassment, glided off to follow Shadow and Rouge stood for a moment with her hands on her hips then flew off and followed Knuckles.

_Tails' Workshop in the Mystic Ruins_

(A/N-Well if you are wondering, the workshop is the workshop from Adventure 1, but now it has been built off of to make a larger house with a workshop attached, kay?)

Once Sonic and Tails had gotten there Sonic had crashed on the couch and turned on the TV and Tails went to the work shop room to work on plans for the instruments. Soon after Shadow arrived and told Sonic about what Knux and Rouge said after he left. Sonic grinned and said,

"I think that he really likes her."

Shadow replied,

"Yeah, but who knows how Rouge feels."

"I think she likes him back." Sonic said grinning some more.

Shadow looked amused and said,

"What makes you so smart, and how do you grin like that all the time?"

"It's easy, for Sonic the Hedgehog," He said, you guessed it, grinning, "And go away, you're blocking the TV."

"Silly question huh?" Shadow asked rhetorically as he walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Soon after Knuckles walked in, Sonic got a mysterious look in his eye and thought he would play with Knuckles' head for a minute, he stopped him in his tracks halfway across the living room with a short remark.

"You love her don't you?"

"Who?" Knuckles asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know who, Knux."

"No," he said, defiantly.

"Sure, we've all seen the signs, Knuckles. It's true," Sonic said, grinning.

Knuckles temper blew,

"Shut your face, Why would I? She tried to take it, she and I fought, she's so damn arrogant! Calling herself 'Worlds Greatest Treasure Hunter'. What a pain! She tried to take the Master Emerald, she has no idea how important it is!"

"More important than love?" Sonic asked.

"I said Shut up!" Knuckles yelled.

"Fine," Sonic said, "If that's what you believe."

Knuckles looked relieved and smirked, he looked Sonic in the eye and said,

"Shows how much you know!" Sonic grinned and said,

"I know the moon is made of blue cheese!" Knuckles waved him off and started to walk away smirking and saying,

"By the way, everyone knows the moon is made of _green_ cheese"

"Shut up," Sonic said playfully, "it's made of blue cheese!"

"Green"

"Blue"

"Green!"

"Blue"

"GREEN!"

"Blue" Knux lost his temper again,

"Fine! God, why does it matter? Everyone knows the mood isn't even made of any cheese! It's just a chunk of stupid rock!" Knuckles stopped short realizing what he just said could apply to the Master Emerald. Sonic knew too, he said smugly,

"You're right, it is just a hunk of rock, and I'm right, you love her."

Knuckles glared at Sonic and ran out of the house, slamming the door so hard the window near it broke.

A moment later Rouge walked in staring strangely over her shoulder. She saw Sonic on the couch and asked,

"What was up with him?"

Sonic just shrugged, he didn't feel he needed to share that conversation with her just now, maybe someday she would know. She tried to pry him for information.

"Come on, I heard shouting, It sounded like Knuckles. Did you piss him off again?"

"Okay," said Sonic, "In my defense number one, it is hard not to piss Knux off. Number two, you can do a much better job of that that me, though I try, the trophy for getting Knuckles angry goes to you, no contest!" He grinned.

"Well, I do work hard to get my prize, but I wish he wasn't so,"

"So what?" Sonic interrupted, "Stubborn, Over-sensitive, Stupid? Well, I've known  
Knux longer than you and he has always been that way, and it doesn't look like he is gonna change anytime soon. So don't hold your breath batgirl."

"Hey, I thought only Knuckles called me that?" She said realizing it for the first time.

"Yeah," smirked Sonic, "It just doesn't come out the same when you aren't bright red and angry. I won't do it again, for my own sake."

She smiled and went to get herself something to eat. Rouge entered the kitchen and saw Shadow fixing a sandwich that promised to have everything from ham to red chilies on it. She walked over to him saying,

"Leave all that out, okay? I'm hungry too."

"Okay, even the red chilies?" He asked smirking good naturedly.

"Well," said Rouge, "you can put those back, spicy foods don't agree with me at all."

Shadow finished his sandwich and Rouge took possession of the sandwich making supplies while Shadow put the red chilies in the fridge.

"Did you get him angry again," Shadow asked, "I heard the shouting."

"I think anyone within a 5 mile radius heard that, and the door slamming!" she said exasperatedly, "And I didn't do it, I had just heard the shouting and saw Knuckles run out of the house. And there was Sonic, sitting there watching TV, and by the look on his face anyone could tell he was the one who did it."

"You just said 'Knuckles'. Why don't you say 'Knucklehead' when he isn't around?"

"I don't know," said Rouge looking a little unnerved, "I guess it is just more fun to make fun of him when he's around to get mad at me."

"That is unbelievably selfish, even for you, Rouge," said Shadow, looking confused.


	3. Ch 2, Part 2, Instruments and Imbeciles

Hey ppl, thanx to those who reviewed

Phantom86-yes I take requests, please, I've got some good ideas, but I need all the requests I can get. Though they won't be playing much in the near future.

I also need people to submit what they think would be a good name for the band, okay?

Please review and stuff, sorry for the long wait, I've been very tied up recently, literally, they had me tied to a chair. And handcuffed.

This half chapter won't be very long, okay. Just a heads up!

Anyway, I don't own sonic anything, at all, and I don't get along with lawyers, I called them names, they spilt my apple juice, long story! Oh, and I don't own American Pie, by Don Mclean, or the "for Dummies" books. Here is part two of chapter two of,

Shadow the Rock Star

Ch 2, part 2

Instruments and Imbeciles(Dummies)

"That's unbelievably selfish, even for you, Rouge," said Shadow, looking confused.

"Well I," began Rouge, trying to defend herself, but not before a loud voice interrupted her.

"Will everyone please report to the workshop A.S.A.P.?" It was Tails' voice on the loud speaker that had been installed in the workshop/house.

Rouge looked at Shadow and smiled and walked out of the kitchen, heading toward the workshop in another part of the house.

Sonic had been watching TV the whole time and when he heard the loud speaker he zoomed to the workshop, racing past Rouge who was knocked to the ground yelling,

"You just knocked a lady to the ground mister!" and flying after him. Shadow was still in the kitchen for a minute and he had just watched Rouge walk out and get knocked to the ground by Sonic. He snorted and said to himself,

"She deserved that," then he walked on his way, the picture of a calm, collected, and kewl black hedgehog, who couldn't wait to get his guitar (and he was all that) . He had been formulating plans to get the money and now he thought he had a really good one, it would work, not like the stupid lemonade stand idea.

It was a good thing that there was, by some amazing stroke of luck, a speaker for the loud speaker outside, where Knuckles had been sitting, sulking. He knew he was being immature, but he was too mad to care. He was sitting, facing the sunset, thinking about how wrong his day went, and why didn't they all just leave him alone? Then he was startled by the voice of Tails on the loud speaker and he jumped almost 8 feet in the air.

"Holy shit!" he yelled and started muttering to himself as he trudged off to the workshop.

When he got there everyone was there and waiting for him, he walked in, and stopped just inside the door, leaning on the door frame.

'I can hear fine from here,' he thought to himself, sullenly.

"Okay," Tails began, "I have been working on the instruments all of about one hour. And, I think (A/N-for time's sake, I'm impatient!) that I am done!"

There were murmurs from the rest of them, most of the murmurs were positive. Tails continued,

"First I analyzed what type and variety of players a band needs and then I assigned you each an instrument and built them." There were large lumpy sheets all clustered in the middle of the room and everyone strongly suspected what they concealed.

"Anyway," Tails continued again, "Well, I figured that Rouge could play the keyboard, and so I built a keyboard first!" He pulled the sheet off of a large iron maiden, a gigantic iron case with huge spikes inside used for medieval torture.

"Oops," Tails said, "Hee hee, um, I don't know where that came from. Really, I don't" his face was red and he covered it up and went to pull a sheet off something else. This was really a keyboard, and it was black and deep purple with an awesome techno shape and all sorts of sound mixing dials and buttons, that were hot pink.

"Ooo!" Rouge exclaimed, "Good job, fox-boy! I like it!" Everyone was in suspense, waiting for the next instrument to be unveiled.

"I'm not!" Shadow and Knuckles said.

'Okay whatever, liars; Sonic and Rouge were in suspense, ahem.'

Tails ignored the disembodied voice and said,

"Next I figured that any great band needs a drummer, so I assigned the position of drummer to Knuckles," Tails said, and with a flourish, he swiped the sheet of a crimson set of drums and cymbals. There were large drums and smaller ones, and the plastic stuff on each drum that was the part you hit had a picture of two large white gloved fists, crossed at the wrists.

Everyone knew Sonic was next and they wondered what his would look like. Tails crossed over to the last lumpy sheet.

"Sonic was the last left so I knew just what to do with him," Tails pulled the sheet off an electric guitar that was blue and gold, so intense and bright a gold that everyone blinked and thought,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'm blinded!"

"Sonic," Tails went on, "You will be playing bass guitar."

Sonic was silent for a moment while the white spots faded in his eyes, then looking, dumbfounded, at the wonderful guitar, the wonderful, bass, guitar.

"WHAT!" he exploded,

'Finally,' Shadow thought, 'He exploded yay!'

"Shut up," Sonic yelled, "I have to play BASS guitar, while Shadow is playing lead guitar, and getting all the glory! No way!"

"My god, Sonic, you're even more selfish than Rouge," said Shadow, "I started this band."

"Yeah," complained Sonic, "but who is the hero here?"

"Heroism has nothing to do with this, Sonic," Rouge said pointedly, "you are just selfish, and you can't have everything all the time!"

"Yes I can!" Sonic yelled, pouting like a child.

Finally, after standing by the door, being quiet, Knuckles spoke up,

"Don't you all know what you are doing? This is what happens to every band! They each get it in their mind that they are the best and the whole group argues and argues again and again, until the only thing holding them together is their fans and their music. This is how it starts, do you want to be over even before we begin! Put aside your egos and your pride and compromise, celebrate friendship and not yourself. There is no 'I' in TEAM!"

Knuckles finished his ranting and pep talking with one fist in the air and a triumphant look on his face. His triumphant face melted into embarrassment and turned red as the rest just looked at him with disbelieving, and freaked out faces.

"Ooookay," said Sonic, "That was weird."

"He's sort of right," said Rouge, everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Well he is, I hear about it all the time, and what about that song, "American Pie" by Don Mclean? You know, where that band crashes in a plane?" The rest just looked at her confused. "Fine, I'll just put the song on." She put a CD in the stereo that had just magically appeared and it played,

_Bye bye miss American pie,_ Rouge sped it up to another verse,

_I went down to the sacred store, where I heard the music years before,_

_But the men there said the music wouldn't play._ She skipped some more,

_The day the music died._

"See," she said, "It could happen."

"What does a plane crash have to do with not getting along?" Shadow sounded peeved.

"I don't know," Rouge snapped, irritated that someone had found a fault in her explanation.

"Okay, wait a minute!" cried a voice, and everyone was surprised to see it was Tails. "I usually just wait on the sidelines while you all argue, but as your newly appointed manager, I have to say I agree with Knuckles and we should start thinking of how to get Shadow's guitar, and how to learn how to play our instruments! Not bickering!"

"Newly appointed manager?" Shadow said, incredulously, "We don't need a little twerp telling us what to do!"

"Don't call him a twerp!" Sonic shouted at Shadow, "I think it's a great idea little buddy," he said to Tails.

"A manager is just what we need," said Rouge, "besides, what else would Foxboy do while we were away?" She laughed good naturedly.

"Okay, sounds cool," grunted Knuckles from by the door.

Rouge frowned in his general direction then spoke,

"Knuckles, stop being mad now! You are just being irrational and silly, we all need to work together to get this band together, and you aren't helping, let the past go and forgive and forget, okay!" She then turned towards the others and said, "Let's get started!" With that said she walked out the door, sweeping closely by Knuckles, her arm brushing his and her thigh barely touching his leg, before he had a chance to move. He looked away, hoping no one would see the bright red tinge on his cheeks.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, they shrugged and walked out the door too, giving Knux a wide berth. Tails looked at Knuckles and spoke,

"Are you okay Knuckles? You are always so quiet and then loud." Tails winced at the memory of Knuckles when he was mad.

"I'm fine, kid," said Knuckles smiling reassuringly at Tails, "and I'll try not to yell so much anymore, okay? And I think you'll be an awesome manager."

"Okay, thanks!" Then they both left the room and followed the others to the kitchen.

They went to the kitchen to find a phone book, so they could call around trying to get lessons to play their instruments. After an hour of searching in the phone book Shadow slammed it down in frustration,

"How are you supposed to find anything in here? It's organized like a friggin vegtable soup! Look, Cigarette stores right next to Cardiovascular Treatment Center!"

"Hey, I have an idea," spoke up Sonic, "why not go to the Library and check out some of those '… for Dummies' books! They have got to have some for drums, guitar, and keyboard!"

"Yeah," agreed Rouge, "The other day I saw one that said 'Swimming for Dummies'. Who could learn how to swim out of a book? If there is a swimming volume there should be a volume to suit our needs."

"I'll go to the Library and see if I can find them!" said a voice, and everyone was surprised some more to see it had been Knuckles who had spoken. (A/N-I guess no one will be expected to say anything, huh? Everyone keeps being surprised!)

"You know, to make up for being a jackass?" He continued.

Everyone was touched,

"Not me!"

Shut up Shadow, we know you say you don't feel emotions!

Ahem, Everyone ignored the disembodied voice and was touched by Knuckles admitting he was a jackass and wanting to help. Knuckles walked out and to the Library he went.

After he was gone Sonic asked Shadow a question he had been dying to ask for several seconds.

"Shadow, how will you get the money for your guitar?"

"Don't worry faker, I have a plan!" Shadow started in on an evil laugh he'd been practicing for weeks, but was interrupted when Sonic said,

"It isn't another lemonade stand, man, cause that idea sucked!"

"No," said Shadow, irritated, "It is much better than my old idea, and it won't fail!" Shadow was starting his evil laugh again when Sonic interrupted again,

"We could just have Tails make you one too!"

"No, it has to be that one!" Shadow snapped.

There was a long pause, Sonic got tired of it and asked,

"Well?" Shadow was confused,

"Well, what?" Sonic went on,

"Aren't you going to try your evil laugh again?"

"No, you'll just interrupt it!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"My god you two are like children," Rouge's voice cut in, "I am going to go for a short walk, well, more like a fly, call me on my cell if Knuckles shows up with the books and I'm not back, okay?"

Sonic and Shadow mumbled 'okay's as she walked out of the door and took flight.

At that precise moment Knuckles walked in the back door and Sonic got the phone out, dialing a number.

"Hello," was heard on the other end.

"Hey, Rouge! Knux is back!" Sonic said grinning.

There was muffled yelling from the other end and outside the door. Rouge walked in looking irritated. She sat down on the couch and snapped,

"I was 10 feet from the door! Where is he?" She almost roared.

Knuckles looked down at the floor, a little sad. She sounded so harsh, when she said, 'Where is he?'

"Hello, Rouge," Sonic said sarcastically, "He's right here. And from the look of it, your snapping and yelling kinda scared him!" Sonic was laughing now.

"Shut up!" Knuckles said, quietly, but angrily. "I wasn't scared!" 'I'm telling the truth,' he thought, 'I really wasn't feeling scared, but I don't know what I was feeling. Normally, I would yell at her for talking about me in that tone of voice.'

"Never mind that, Knuckles! Did you find the books?" Shadow sounded impatient.

"Um… yes," he said, pulling them out of thin air since he doesn't wear pants and thus can not have pockets, and he doesn't have a bag either. "Here they are." Knuckles handed the books to Shadow, who looked with contempt at the covers of the books. He stared for a minute and then said,

"Who the hell is the guy with messy hair on each cover?"

"I don't know," Knuckles said, "but he must be important, he is on the cover of every one."

"Nothing will satisfy you, will it, Shadow?" Rouge said, "first the phone book is hard to read, and now the covers of these books are unacceptable because of a picture of a spiky haired man on the cover?"

They all looked at the books; Knuckles had gotten Electric Guitar for Dummies, Drumming for Dummies, and Keyboard for Dummies.

"I AM NOT A DUMMY!" Rouge raged, glaring at Knuckles as if he had suggested it right there. Knuckles cowered for a moment, then, recovering his dignity, he said peevishly,

"I know, I just wanted to include everyone, see look!" He pointed to another volume on the table titled, Managing Argumentative Animal Bands for Dummies, everyone gawked at it for a moment. Tails skipped into the room and, seeing the cover, started to pout, and said,

"Hey, I'm not a dummy!"

_Well, that is it for now. I think I am going to set a standard of 3 reviews before I continue. Other writers are doing it, and it will give me an excuse to take my time writing it! Heehee! j/k. But really, review, because it makes me happy, and If I am happy, I don't grow up to become a tyrannical ruler of the world, so reviewing benefits you in the long run! Till next chapter, Knux girl, Over and Out._


	4. The Visitor

hello once again everyone

well, I got four reviews before I even started, so here y'are!

the submitted names for the band are as follows, "The Unknown"-Shadow's Dark Angel, "Elec-Storm"-Phantom86, and "Ego Freaks"-SimsFan. I shall have a vote now, between these three! Make your vote in your review!

I dunna own Sonic the Hedgehog or related stuff.

Shadow the Rock Star Chapter 3

"The Visitor"

Everyone grabbed their respective books and browsed through them, all except Shadow who looked down on his with scorn until everyone realized something.

"There is only one "Electric Guitar for Dummies" are Sonic and Shadow supposed to share or what?" Rouge commented.

"Well," Knuckles said, "There was only one like that; there wasn't a _Bass_ Guitar volume, or anything."

"Why would there be?" Shadow said smirking at Sonic, "Everyone knows that bass guitar is never as important as lead guitar anyway."

"Why you..." Sonic yelled as he threw himself at Shadow and tried to punch him in the jaw. I say tried because Shadow ducked out of the way and aimed a kick at Sonic's stomach. Shadow's foot found its mark and Sonic doubled over in pain. Meanwhile Rouge and Tails were trying to get them to stop, both coaxing and trying to persuade the pair to stop fighting. Rouge stopped shouting and tried to shove in between them, but that was a mistake as a punch Shadow threw at Sonic connected with her face.

In the tussle, neither hedgehog noticed, but Tails gasped as a trickle of blood ran down from Rouge's nose. Suddenly the two hedgehogs stopped right where they were. Not of their own choice, but because a large gloved fist was holding them both by the neck, not hard enough to stop their breathing, but hard enough to stop their fighting. Knuckles stood between the two as they looked with confusion to him, and then to Rouge, the bit of blood staining her muzzle and trickling into her mouth.

"Stop fighting. Now!" Knuckles spoke and let go of their throats, storming out of the room. Rouge stood silent, glued to the spot.

"Rouge," Shadow tried to apologize, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean"

"No," she said, cutting him off, "It's fine, I understand. But, did you see him; he was so violent with you two!" Sonic chuckled and said,

"Well, Knux can be a violent guy."

"Yeah," agreed Tails, "but he's never been like that before! He grabbed Sonic and Shadow by their necks!" The kitsune was amazed at Knuckles actions. Rouge shook her head and walked out of the room the same way Knuckles went. She heard some dull thudding noises, and went outside. She found Knuckles punching a tree really hard, the tree was shaking with every blow, and leaves were falling like crazy.

"Hey!" Rouge spoke as she neared him, "Hey, go easy on the poor tree! It looks like it'll be ripped out of the ground if you keep that up!"

He didn't reply, he just glared at the tree and kept punching it. True to her word the tree was ripped out of the ground by its roots, it toppled over. It lay for a moment, and then said

"Well, I know when I am not wanted" indignantly and rolled away on its side. Rouge stared at the tree, shrinking into the distance, for a moment, and then said quietly,

"I don't know why you got all worked up over that. Everything is fine, people fight, and some just can't see their surroundings when they are especially angry. You, of all people, should know that." He turned and looked at her.

"Shut up, everything is not fine! They shouldn't be fighting like that! It's completely idiotic, fighting just hurts people. It hurt you…" he paused, "I don't like it when people I care about, people I lo… I-I mean when people I know get hurt."

"Look, Knuckles, It's just a nosebleed, I'll be fine, and in the meantime we need to figure out how to get this band together without Sonic and Shadow killing each other, and…"

"Wait!" Knuckles interrupted her suddenly.

"What? What is it!" Rouge asked thinking something was wrong.

"Cool it," Knuckles said, "don't have a heart attack! I was just gonna say, you called me 'Knuckles', not 'Knucklehead'."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I did. Don't worry, it isn't permanent," she said grinning.

"Well that's too bad," he frowned slightly, "It makes for a nice change."

They both smiled, but each knew the other wouldn't have it any other way. This was the way they were most comfortable. It was strange, but if they could drop the harsh comments and hurtful arguments, they could get along. In a sort of snappy, sharp way, certainly not perfect, but nothing is.

"Hey, Knuckles, I'll try not to be so harsh to you in the future, okay?" He smiled,

"Thanks, and ditto." (A/N-if you don't know, ditto means 'same thing' like if someone says something and you agree or want to say the same thing it is faster and more convenient so just say 'ditto' instead of repeating the whole thing. I've met people who didn't know what that meant, so I thought I'd explain. Back to the story.)

Then they heard Tail's voice from inside the house,

"Hey, Knuckles, Rouge, there is a visitor here. Come back to the house and meet in the living room!"

Knuckles and Rouge walked back into the house and came into the living room. There was Sonic, as always, lying stretched out on the couch, Tails standing by the door, Shadow leaning against the wall opposite the door, and a mysterious figure standing in the door.

Tell me what you think and I'll write more. Sorry I haven't written in a while. So, check it out and review!

Knuxgirl


	5. Ch 4, Two, Not Three, Wishes

Well, as for the band name "The Unknown" won by a landslide, two to one… not a very steep landslide, but a landslide all the same. And thank you to all who reviewed. Let me apologize for the shortness of Chapter 3. It was in the original plan gonna contain a lot more, but I had only written that far and I wanted desperately to post something so I just put up what I had so far. Sorry! But here is Ch. 4, hope you like it!

I don't own Sonic or anyone else or much else other than that either. Not even the witch belongs to me; she is the enchantress from beauty and the beast.

The figure stepped into the light and the furries saw that it was a hunched over old crone. She was human, so she was taller than them, but because of her bent back she fit easily through the door of the workshop. The crone lowered her hood behind her head and the group was disturbed at her ugliness. Her nose was gnarled and crooked as though it had been broken many times and her face was lined with many many wrinkles. One of her eyes was squeezed shut as though there had been a terrible accident, she should wear an eye patch, was the general thought about her eye. Her lips were misshapen and didn't quite match up on the edges, perhaps she was born with a harelip. The point is she was a general picture of horrid ugliness.

"Eww," said Rouge.

"Yeah," agreed Sonic, "Eww is right."

Knuckles had visibly recoiled and Shadow had just stood there, Tails looked uncertainly around at all the others.

"I am here to offer you one desire, only one," she said after the door had swung shut behind her.

"One per person or just one for all of us?" Shadow asked her.

"There's more than one person here?" she asked, squinting with her good eye. "Oh, so I see there is, sorry about that, my vision is not what it used to be you know. Just be glad I'm not asking for shelter from the storm or you might end up as hideous as me, just like that bratty boy I visited in France, only went to take him his birthday present, I did."

"But there's no storm," said Knuckles bluntly.

"Oh," she said, "not used to performing in this kind of weather, I am. Well, do you want your desires or not?"

"Um… I guess we do, don't we?" Tails said questioningly.

"Yeah," said Sonic, "but what could a perfect guy like me want?"

"Be careful, young blue man!" said the old crone, "remember the boy in France! Be kind to old ladies who show up at your door!"

Sonic gulped nervously, "Yeah, um… anything you want lady, anything at all! Just don't make me ugly! Please please please!"

"Pathetic," Shadow scoffed.

"What did you say, Faker?" Sonic asked threateningly.

"Well why are you asking me what he said?" asked a very confused Threateningly. "I'm just a poor adverb!" And with that Threateningly walked out of the living room in a huff.

"I said you were pathetic. You're so obsessed over your looks, it's sickening."

"Say that to my face, Faker!"

"Oh, sorry, is that a face? It looks more like an ass," Shadow retorted calmly.

"Why did Shadow just call Sonic a donkey?" asked a confused Tails. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at him, Knucklehead!" Rouge spoke up, "Just because he has a bigger vocabulary than you and actually knows that 'ass' has another meaning doesn't mean you can treat him like a child."

"I know what ass means, batgirl. You should know too given that you have such a big one!"

"How dare you!" she said, offended. "My ass is just the right size."

"Yeah maybe in Texas, batgirl, I hear everything's bigger there."

Meanwhile Shadow and Sonic were in an all out, physical, head bashing battle on the other side of the living room, Tails just stood there staring, mouth agape and the old crone watched the scene with some amusement. Suddenly there was a flash of light and many swirling colors and everyone stopped in their tracks to stare at it.

As soon as the lights and colors faded there was, standing in the doorway, a beautiful woman, with wavy silky golden hair, pale creamy skin like milk and peaches, piercing blue eyes, and a gilded pastel green gown.

Sonic's eyes went as big as saucers and his mouth dropped open, Shadow sneered at Sonic.

Knuckles' mouth went slack and his eyes glazed over, Rouge looked at him like a piece of gum on the bottom of her shoe that she'd been meaning to scrape of yesterday but somehow forgotten.

"Good," the woman said, "glad to see you've all stopped fighting. As you can see I am really an enchantress, not an ugly old crone, though I often disguise myself that way, I find the reactions I get extremely funny. And I love to see the mothers steer their children away from me." She stopped to laugh heartily.

"You. Are. In. Sane," said Sonic.

"You would think that way, wouldn't you, Sonic?" she asked rhetorically. "You, who are so obsessed over looking cool, being awesome, and having tons of people clamoring for you to save the world again. You can't understand the humor of how insane we all are. You are just a self absorbed brat, maybe you should try looking ugly for a change." Then the enchantress waved her hand and Sonic was transformed into a hairless blue Chihuahua. Rouge laughed loudly while Sonic panicked and ran into the bathroom, his screams were heard for miles around. A second later Tails ran in to the bathroom presumably to calm Sonic down.

"It suits him," Shadow said, amused.

"Actually, I agree with Sonic." said Rouge, when she was finished laughing, "Why would you _want_ to look ugly?"

"Oh, another one obsessed with looks and reputation," the Enchantress said quietly. "But you are so spoiled, aren't you? Let's see, you like jewels, huh?" The Enchantress seemed to be looking into Rouge's head, "Ooh, I love all these mind reading powers, don't you wish you had them?" she asked Rouge, "I also love your hidden stash of Gems and Crystals."

"Hey, stop reading my mind!" Rouge called out.

The Enchantress continued, "You're so spoiled, let's see what happens when you don't have what you want." She waved her hand again and said, "You're stash of gems and jewels has been scattered across the world in various museums and jewelry stores."

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME! YOU-"

_-The following content has been edited out of the story and censored for the preservation of the rating of this story and the innocence of the readers out there. I'm terribly sorry for the interruption. Now back to our program-_

A little while later, Rouge had calmed down, though she was now sitting on the couch with an icepack to her head (Tails had brought it to her when he heard her scream, and then rushed back to Sonic who was whimpering now) and a vacant expression on her face. She kept muttering things like 'no', 'it can't be', and 'all my beautiful jewels'.

"Well, that's done," the Enchantress said.

Knuckles was in the same place he was before, the only difference was that now there was a string of drool hanging out of the corner of his mouth. The Enchantress noticed this and looked at Knux with wry amusement.

"You look really ugly when you drool with that vacant look on your face," she said bluntly. "And you should really stop looking at my chest, it bothers me a bit. I know what I'll do!" she said enthusiastically, man was this woman sadistic! She waved her hand again and suddenly Knuckles' mouth was pulled tight, lips firmly sealed together. He started, shocked and scrabbled at his mouth.

"Mmm… mmh mmm hmm m hmh!" He 'm'ed.

"That's better, none of that gross drool around." The Enchantress brushed off her skirt and smiled to herself, then glanced around the room.

Shadow was standing near the corner of the room smirking at Knux, still flailing around trying to get his mouth unstuck. Knuckles ran into the kitchen, the sound of cutlery clinking was heard and then a scream of pain, muffled behind his closed lips, ripped through the day and brought a spasm of chuckling to Shadow. The Enchantress turned toward Shadow,

"You are the only one left of your friends, they have all had mishaps of some sort, except the small orange one, he's just silly. (Because caring after a blue hairless Chihuahua isn't a bouquet of roses, trust me, I'd know)" she said the last sentence through the corner of her mouth.

"They aren't really my friends, and those weren't mishaps, those were sweet punishments."

"You liked them then?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, loved em! Nice to see the idiots get what they deserve," Shadow was still smirking.

"In that case, you're my new favorite!" she said happily, "What was your name?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate Life Form."

"Well, Shadow. Since I like you and because you are the last one left, you get a wish. Anything your heart desires!" she spread her arms dramatically indicating the word 'anything' really meant anything.

"Okay, but can I have two?"

"What?"

"Can I have two wishes, please?" he begged, making big shiny puppy dog eyes. The Enchantress melted,

"Oh, of course you can!"

"First, I'd like the silver and red sparkly Jackson with a wamybar that I saw in the window of the electronics store yesterday, please?"

"Your wish is… oh, cut the crap," she said tiredly, "here it is!" The Enchantress pulled out from under her cloak the very same guitar that Shadow had wanted so bad and handed it to him with care. Shadow handled it with reverence and cradled it in his arms as he looked up to the Enchantress with shiny eyes.

"Thank you," Shadow managed to squeak out.

"Are you going to use up your second wish?" she asked.

"Yeah, I wish us all, Rouge, Knux, Sonic and Me, were amazingly and automatically great at our instruments!"

"Your wish has been granted, dear Shadow. And please don't hesitate to stop by someday soon, you know you're my new favorite," she said, giving him a sly wink as a cloud of colored smoke rose around her, when it dissipated she was still standing there, but now her hair was lank and her face was sour. "I hate what this smoke does to my hair," she grumbled as she left through the door. Shadow looked at her for a moment then plugged in his guitar and suddenly started an amazing improvised riff that rocked the ground within a mile of the Workshop. Knux crawled into the living room from the kitchen, his lips red and bruised, Shadow put down his guitar.

"Finally got them open?" he asked, smirking.

"No, they just came loose a minute ago," he said sourly.

Tails came out of the bathroom and Sonic followed, looking like his normal self, instead of the blue hairless Chihuahua he was before.

"He just turned back a moment ago," Tails explained to everyone, "good thing too, I couldn't have stood his whining much longer," he muttered.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing," Tails said innocently.

"Hey, Shad! You got your guitar!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I wished for it and some mad skillz for all of us. We should be able to play perfectly now." General thanks or amazed muttering were heard. Rouge had recovered from shock and sat up,

"So Shadow, what was your plan to get the money for the guitar? You know, before you wished for it? You seemed really excited about it."

"Yeah Shad, what was it?" Sonic asked, bursting with curiosity.

"Selling Girl Scout Cookies," Shadow said, with a goofy smile on his face."

---There we go, I wonder if it's long enough to be a chapter? I'm getting tired of labeling things like half chapters so this'll just be a short chapter, kay? Hope you guys like it and remember to read, review, and recommend!

Love,

Knuxgirl


End file.
